1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to backpacks. More specifically, the invention is a multi-purpose backpack for use in various environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Backpacks are often used by students to carry heavy and/or oddly shaped books. With several books in the backpack, the load will oftentimes become uncomfortable to the user, as such books contact the user's back when the pack is worn. To overcome this problem, backpacks may be provided with a layer of padding to minimize discomfort. Such padding is typically sewn into a portion of the back which normally rests against the user's back during normal use. Such padding, however, cannot provide any additional comfort to the user when the pack is not being worn on the user's back. For instance, many students must remain seated in uncomfortable chairs for an hour or more during the course of a class or lecture. During the time spent in a chair, the padding of the backpack is incapable of providing a user with the opportunity to cover and soften the chair seat. Therefore, there is a need for a backpack having an integral, adjustable cushion which a user may manipulate into a first position where the cushion is secured to the pack for placement against the user's back while the pack is worn and a second position where the cushion may be secured to a chair seat.
The related art contains a number of backpack and fannypack devices having an integral seat cushion thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,362 issued to Wakefield on May 25, 1965 discloses a combination seat pack which includes an adjustable belt and a foldable portion secured to the belt. The foldable portion has one segment in the form of a pocket with closure means, and several additional segments which may be removably secured to the one segment in a raised position or freely depending therefrom in a suspended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,224 issued to Hill, Jr., on May 13, 1986 discloses a belt-attached seat pad. The seat pad includes a layer of foam covered by waterproof fabric, and a first pair of strips secured to the top edge of the pad and a second pair of strips secured to the bottom edge of the pad. The first pair of strips are used to suspend the pad from a user's belt, and the second pair of strips are used for moving the pad between folded (walking) and unfolded (seated) positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,748 issued to Manning on Aug. 11, 1964 discloses a combination container and cushion. One embodiment of the device is formed from a thick flat sheet may be opened to provide a cushion, or folded upon itself and connected at its edges in a manner to form a container or bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,657 issued to Brunton on Dec. 2, 1980 discloses a backpack having a flap along one rear side thereof and a pair of leaves hingedly connected to the flap by a zipper. Together the pair of leaves form an envelope which may be used for storage, and they may be wrapped around the backpack so that overlapping portions may be fastened together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,570 issued to Zirbel on Dec. 31, 1996 discloses a combination backpack and seat device. The backpack includes a frame formed from two members, these being a first member attached to the backpack for structural support, and a second member removably attachable to the first member and capable of being stored within the backpack. When attached together, the frame members form an L-shaped structure that supports the backpack so that it may function as a backrest. A cushion, connected to the backpack at its lower edge, may be folded down to create a padded seat. The cushion may be secured against the backpack to cushion the wearer's back while the backpack is worn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,422 issued to Bond-Madsen on Dec. 17, 1996 discloses a combination backpack and chair cover which includes a plurality of interconnected panels capable of being folded and secured together in a first position, where panels form a backpack, and opened into a second position, where the interconnected panels are configured to form a chair cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,155 issued to Sadler on Nov. 12, 1996 discloses a backpack assembly including a backpack and a pad assembly removably secured to the backpack. The panel assembly includes a first portion pivotally secured to a second portion such that the pad assembly may be moved from a first position to a second position. In its first position, the first portion overlies the second portion and both are secured to the backpack by a multitude of straps so that a user may wear the backpack with the pad assembly providing cushioning to the user's back. In the second position, the pad assembly is positioned with the first portion against a seat back and the second portion upon a seat. In the second position, the pad assembly is secured to the backpack with the backpack positioned behind the chair, inaccessible to the user.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.